It's Complicated, Okay?
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: Clyde has trouble confessing his love for Token. What if they go out? What complications will they face if they date? What will people think about them dating? What if Token is too controlling? What if Craig just gets to jealous easily? What if the love is unrequited? How will Clyde feel? Too many questions and not enough answers. It's Complicated, Okay?
1. So it begins

_**This is my first South Park Fanfic. I really love the pairing Tyde (TokenxClyde) and I think there isn't enough Tyde fanfic's out there in my opinion! (Well not a lot of multi-chapter stories at least… But you get what you get and don't throw a fit right? Hahah~) I will try to update in reasonable times! Please enjoy this story!**_

* * *

**Token's P.O.V**

It was Thursday. As usual, I was driving to the local coffee shop to meet up with my three closest friends. Tweek, whose parents own the coffee shop, Craig, and Clyde. I pulled my black Range Rover into a vacant parking slot in front of the coffee shop. Turning off the engine and fixing my purple and yellow scarf I made my way out of my car and into the coffee shop. The smell of caffeine lingered throughout the whole café. I smiled a bit and waved over at Mr. Tweak while making my way over to our usual spot, in the back near a massive window.

"What took you so long Token? Traffic," Clyde questioned me after I was sitting in my chair.

"Nah, Wendy asked me to tutor her in science," Craig raised his eyebrows at me.

"And you still don't think Testaburger likes you?" Craig seems very skeptical about the whole ordeal.

I shook my head and chuckled to myself, "We dated when we were younger. Things did not work out and she is with Stan right now. We're just friends.." I paused and noticed Tweek was absent. "Where's Tweek?"

Craig answered my question without looking at me, "he went to go get us coffee. He'll be back in a bit."

I nodded and took out some homework that got assigned today and tried to finish a couple problems that I didn't get done in class.

"Why are you so quiet Clyde? Thinking about your crush?" Craig's monotones, nasally voice made me stop finishing the last question on my worksheet. I peered over at Clyde who was flustered now. He was obviously embarrassed about having a crush on someone.

"S-Shut up Craig!" The brunette's stammering made me furrow my eyebrows and ask,

"You like someone Clyde?"

"Ngh-Hey guys- urg- Hey T-Token," Tweek came back holding a silver platter with coffee cups on them. I analyzed him and noticed that he was less jittery today.

"Hey Tweek, thanks for the coffee," Everyone grabbed a cup off the platter.

"So you like someone Clyde?" He tensed up, I could visibly tell. I suppose he thought I would forget.

"Mhm," Clyde nodded and stared at his ever so fascinating cup.

"Who is it? Is it Bebe again?" My eyes never left Clyde. In fact, they were scanning over his entire body to try to see any strange actions…not as if I could read body language or anything. Honestly, I would be more than happy to hook him up with a girl he likes! It will be fun too!

"No…It's a boy," he finally confessed which caused me to cock my head to one side.

"Oh really," I knew Clyde was bisexual. He4 told me when we were in 6th grade. Craig and Tweek found out in the 7th grade. We were not very surprised though. About 87% of South Park is either LGB(*1*). There was still and everlasting silence at our table. Between Tweeks twitching and the swallowing of our coffee, nothing e3lse made a sound at the table.

My phone started vibrating in my back pocket. The gang glanced over at me then looked away out the window or around the café. I took my phone out and looked to see whom it was. It was Kyle. Strange.

I answered my phone, "Hello?"

Kyle started talking to me, "Hey Token, its Kyle…. Kyle Broflovski"

"I have caller ID you know," I snickered at the thought of Kyle thinking I did not know who he is.

"OH…I see. Well Bebe is throwing a party and invited Wendy and since Wendy is-uh… you know… dating Sta-"

I could not resist interrupting him, "you can talk to me comfortably about that subject. I'm fine with it."

"Oh. Well Wendy invited Stan, who invited Kenny, Cartman, and I and…I wanted to invite you…you can invite Craig and the rest of your friends… if you want," he quickly added that in at the end. However, it was strange for Kyle to invite me to a party. It is not as if I did not want to go. It just seemed…peculiar I suppose.

"Sure," I do believe I heard a sigh of relief from the other end.

"Great. I'll text you more information about the party, okay?"

"Mhm. Well thanks for the invite."

"No problem"

"Er…well…bye."

"By-"I hung up before he could finish. 'That was awkward...," I thought to myself as I sipped my now warm coffee.

"Want to go to Bebe's party?" Clyde's mood changed back to his regular self. It showed through too.

"Uh duh! When is it? I hope there will be booze! Who's all going to come?"

"Kyle is going to text me more information about the party and all I know is Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Bebe, of course, and Wendy are all going. Since Kenny is going Butter's will probably be there as well," I enlightened everyone at the quaint table.

"I'll go; just if it doesn't interfere with my R&R time," Craig was glaring at me as he spoke. I guess it's not just me… he gives that menacing look to everyone really.

"Don't be a pussy and miss out on a party for your stupid Red Racer!" Clyde smirked as he said that, knowing that would tick the raven-haired boy off. Craig being the infamous Craig flipped off Clyde.

"At least I'm not afraid to tell people who I like,"

'Ouch… that must have stung…'

Clyde started to turn a light shade of pink. This oddly enough complimented him and made him look so adorable!

"We all know you love Tweek!" My best friend exclaimed for the whole world to know. Tweek started spazzing out more than usual.

"C-Craing-Ngh- You l-love-urgk- me?"

"Well of course I do, you already knew that didn't you?" Craig smiled just the tiniest bit. It is very unlike Craig to show any emotions in public other than anger, pissed and more anger.

"W-Well…I L-Love you too-urgk- I'm going-nrg- to the party"

'Are they dating…or not?' I pondered that thought while staring at the two lovebirds.

"Well it's almost time to R&R," Craig started to get up and so did Tweek. "See ya later," Craig flipped both Clyde and I off as he walked out of the coffee shop with the twitchy teen close beside him.

"Bye," I looked over at Clyde and grinned a bit.

"So are you going to tell me who you like?" Clyde went back into his shell.

"I didn't ever tell Craig who I liked. Why do you think I'm going to tell you?" He avoided my gaze and looked out the window. It was snowing. I gave him a reason to tell me, "You and I are closer than you and Craig. You can tell me anything Clyde." Now the tip of his ears was turning red. A pregnant silence filled the air. I was still staring at Clyde, waiting for his answer.

With no avail I then suggested, "Look Clyde, I'll give you a ride home and when I pick you up tomorrow before school you tell me then, okay?" He nodded, saying "Okay" I got up out of my seat and started walking to the entrance/exit of the coffee shop. My brunette friend followed behind me remaining quiet. We got in the car and were on our way to Clyde's house.

"Don't forget your math homework for Mr. Garrison. You don't want him flipping his shits, right?" A dry laugh followed after my question. Clyde replied back, "Hahahaaa~ I'll work on it later tonight! Don't worry about it!" he smiled reassuringly. I nodded saying, "You better! Well see ya' tomorrow!" We got to his house quickly since South Park is a small town.

"Kay! Later!" He gave me a two ginger salute and hopped out of my truck. , I drove off to my home. Unfortunately, the only thing on my mind was whom Clyde liked.

**Clyde's P.O.V**

After Token dropped me off I went to my room to go play modern warfare 3. An hour and a half passed by while I was playing and my phone vibrated beside me. My eyes quickly glanced over to my lit up cell phone screen to see token's name on there. I checked to see what he said.

To: Clyde

From: Token

Did you complete your math homework yet?

'Typical Token,' I thought to myself while shaking my head, however, I was smiling at the same time. From time to time Token will text and remind me to complete my homework. I started to respond back;

To: Token

From: Clyde

Playing Mw3. Haven't made time to start it. Do not worry T [: I will get it done before I go to bed`

He responded back quickly.

To: Clyde

From: Token

Yeah I was just about to play but then I saw you were online sooo I decided to remind you. I knew you would not get it done. Tsk. Donavan I had faith in you : Anyways, I am going to play Mw3. Get your headset foo! D:

I snickered at the last part and got my Xbox 360 headset.

"Hey," I heard Token's voice. It has changed over the years. Instead of his timid, soft voice, he had in Elementary school his voice has deepened and smoothed out. "Hey"

"Hey Guys!" Butters' voice bellowed out.

"Butters?!"

"Yeah it's me," I could tell by Butters' unique voice.

"Hey Token the party is tomorrow at 8:30pm," Kyle informed Token. I took a mental note on the time.

"Is there going to be any booze there!?" I practically yelled while I was playing Modern Warfare 3.

"Umm…." I heard someone pressing buttons vigorously over the mic. "Yeah Kenny's bringing most of it,"

"Cool, cool,"

"Dammit! That was total bull!" I exclaimed to my TV since someone shot me in the head.

"Are you saying my headshot was total bull?" I could tell Token was smirking by the tone of his voice.

"Ohhhh~! You're going to get it now Black!" The rest of the game was mostly between Token and I trying to kill each other. For about 2 hours and 30 minutes, we played MW3. Token reminded me that I had to do my math homework. Regretfully I ended up getting off my Xbox and started to attempt, the operative word being _attempt _to do my homework. Truthfully, I did not know any of the material on the worksheet so I ended up giving up and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if the story is kinda going slow . The next chapter will be better! Review, give suggestions, ask questions, subscribe, favorite and all that jazz! **_


	2. This is where it gets complex

**Clyde's P.O.V**

"Clyde Donavan! Wake up! Wake up! Token is here," I awoke from the wonders of dreaming to my mother screaming. I groaned and then my brain slowly registered what my mother was saying.

"Token's here!?" My eyes shot open, wider than the sun itself.

"Yes! He has been waiting downstairs for 5 minutes," my mother informed me while exiting my bedroom. When she left, I sprung out of my bed and threw on a red sweater with blue around the sleeves and collar. I traded my sleeping bottoms for a pair of smashing red skinnies and slipped on my red and blue Nike dunks. I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed my backpack from the hall closet.

"Come on Token!" I shouted while running out of my house and into Token's car. My black friend laughed while swirling his car keys on his index finger. He sauntered towards his car and finally got in.

"Did you brush your hair?" He asked while getting a hairbrush out of his glove compartment.

I shook my head, "no, didn't have the time."

Token's nose scrunched up as he pulled out a piece of gum from his back pocket. He handed it to me as he started his truck. "I see you didn't have time to brush your teeth either," I smacked Token's rather toned chest as I started to feel my cheeks flush up.

"Oh shut up!" I blew air into his face as he laughed and swatted my morning breath away while he drove off to school.

I tossed the piece of gum in my mouth, tasting the strong mint in it. I then began brushing my unruly brunette locks with the ever so convenient brush Token handed me earlier.

"Did you complete your homework?" Token asked me.

I shook my head once again saying, "I didn't understand any of the material.""

Token shook his head and then reached into the backseat. He grabbed his backpack and sat it on my lap.

"Copy mine then," he then suggested. I took out my homework and a pen.

"Thanks," I said while sloppily copying down my best friend's answers that were probably 100% correct. That is always something I admired about Token he is just so intelligent. He did not even have to try hard to be smart. It was as if it came naturally to him. He nodded and continued driving to school. We sat there in a comfortable silence as I wrote down my homework. Sadly, Token broke the silence,

"You still have to tell me who you like."

My face was heating up again. I kept my head down and worked on the homework. "Oh," I said bluntly.

"I'm waiting~," my African-American friend sang to me.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I could not help but groan as I finished copying down the answers.

Token pulled into the student parking lot and turned the engine off. He turned to face me then started explain, "A.) You told me that you would tell me this morning and B.) I could help you hook up with them!"

I then mumbled, "It's complicated and embarrassing."

Token grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. He slammed the car door and walked into school. I bit my now quivering bottom lip as I was on the brink of tears. I never wanted to upset Token, but I managed to do so. It took me a good minute to get out of Token's truck and shuffled my feet towards the entrance of our school. A few people shot me some friendly "good mornings" like Stan, Jimmy, and Timmy. My feet scuffed along the dirty hallway floor in the direction of Craig's locker. I saw Tweek fidgeting next to Craig who had his face in his locker. Fortunately for me Token was nowhere in sight.

"Did you get-t enough ack! Sleep?" Tweek probably noticed I looked completely drained and out of it. All I could do was nod in return.

Craig then had something to say, "Cat got your tongue? Why are you not being all obnoxious?"

It was a kind gesture, I knew the raven-haired boy meant well. However, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the obnoxious part.

"I dunno," I shrugged and tried to avoid both Craig and Tweek's gazes. Wrong move. I ended up seeing Red embracing in Token's arms. Her face buried into his purple cardigan. Although I couldn't see her face her red locks were more than noticeable. Various emotions flooded into me at once. I felt embarrassed for even liking Token and him with Red. At the same time, I wanted to march over there and shove the red head off my chocolate Adonis. I wanted to pathetically curl into a ball now and wail my lungs out. It was a horrible feeling that I couldn't handle.

Craig's P.O.V

Both tweek and I stared at Clyde because his eyes just grew the legit size of plates. Well maybe not plates…but they were hella wide. My eyes averted quickly to Clyde, Token, and so on.

"W-Why is ngh- Clyde staring at T-Token?" Tweek's hot breath was flowing into my face as he asked me. I simply shrugged, still keeping my eyes on Clyde and Token.

"I'll be sure to ask him when we get to class," I said really to no one in particularly.

"Come on Tweek," I mumbled to the distracted blonde. I was walking to homeroom with Mr. Garrison. Behind me was a coffee addict speed walking up to me trying to catch up.

Once we finally reached Mr. Garrison's room Tweek sat down in the desk directly in front of mine. I sat in the very last desk pushed into a corner. Soon enough after watching Tweek shift uncomfortably in his plastic chair Clyde came into the room. His head angled towards the ground as he slid his incredibly vibrant colored Nike Dunks across the hard tile.

'God he seriously must be bummed if he is shuffling his Nike Dunks across this nasty ass floor,' I couldn't help but comment in my head when I saw the gloomy brunette.

Donavan finally made his way to his desk, which was directly to the right of my seat. Quickly I tore a piece of paper from my black and white composition notebook. I sloppily wrote down, "Seriously what's wrong with you? Something happen between you and Tok?" I crumpled up the paper and tossed it onto Clyde's head. The now ball of paper bounced off his head chocolate locks and onto the floor. He lifted up his head and noticed my note. Clyde leaned down to retrieve it but long brown slender fingers caught the ball-like mass instead. Token flashed his insanely white teeth at Clyde when he handed my note to him. Clyde smiled back to the African-American, however, something about his smile was…off. It seemed like a sad smile. The type of smile you'd give to a two legged blind dog.

"Thanks Token…" Clyde rather murmured to Token who was now taking a seat in front of Clyde.

"No problem Clyde," he then turned back around to face Clyde asking, "Do you still have my math homework? I kind of need it back." Token chuckled a bit after asking that. Clyde didn't say anything, he merely nodded and pulled out a purple and white striped notebook, that I am guessing had the black kids math homework in it. "Thanks," Token took his notebook and turned around.

Finally, Clyde opened up my note and read it quickly. My brunette friend pulled out a red pen from his side pocket and began scribbling down something. I patiently waited for him to finish. In the meantime, I admired the blonde beauty sitting in the seat ahead of me. His forest green button up was exposing his pale right shoulder due to his over sized shirt. I noticed how smooth and creamy his skin looked… Tweek honestly was flawless in my eyes. 'I am surprised no one has given us shit about us going out…' I thought to myself then grinned a bit, thinking, 'No one would give us shit anyway because I would knock their lights out-' a crumpled up ball landed on my desk which interrupted my train of thoughts. My hands recklessly opened up the ball and carelessly smoothed it out a bit. I read,

"I made Token mad at me earlier… **Do not** tell anyone this but my crush is _Token._ Nevertheless, I think he is going out with **Red **since they were hugging each other in the hallway earlier. I know you probably will think I am stupid for feeling this was but I honestly feel _devastated_ Craig. I mean I **REALLY** feel like **SHIT**. I like T a lot… I just want him to like me back too… I am 97% sure, he isn't gay… Therefore, I have only like… a 4% chance of dating him. What do you think I should do Craig?"

I was extremely shocked when I read Craig's note. For the pure fact he SUCKS at math… and that, he is so in love with that oblivious black guy! I mean I knew Clyde liked Token but I mean I didn't know he liked him to THAT extent… Guess I'll have to turn into a love guru now. I began writing back,

"Damn… I didn't know you were THAT obsessed with Token. He is so oblivious no offense. I mean I already knew you liked him anyway. Hell, I do know everything though. You might wanna check your math on that 97% and 4% by the way… For the whole Token situation you should just confess to him that you like him. I am not sure if he is dating Red… All I know is that Red was crying over Bebe not inviting her to Bebe's party so Token was probably comforting her. I highly doubt they are going out though. That's basically all the advice I can give you. My specialty is in Red Racer… not this Love guru shit."

I balled up the already wrinkled piece of paper and tossed it to Clyde who anticipated on it and caught it. I then noticed Mr. Garrison finally entered the room. We were free to talk, study, or do homework since this was homeroom. Token twisted his body around so that now he was facing Clyde, Tweek and I.

"So do you just want me to pick you up for the party tonight?" Token questioned us innocently.

Clyde shrugged enthusiastically which was out of character for him since he would usually jump out of his boxers when a party was simply mentioned. Despite Clyde's answer, I still answered Token,

"Yeah Tweek and I will be at my house so just pick us up there." The male in the purple cardigan nodded but kept his eyes locked on the brunette.

"So do you need a ride or not Clyde?" Token asked a bit too sharply for his regular tone.

Clyde slurred his words when he replied; "I dunno…" his voice was so low. His eyes were staring down at his desk.

I suppose Token felt bad for snapping at Clyde because now Token's lips formed into a slight frown. "Listen," Token's voice was now much softer and he sounded sincere when he told Clyde, "I'll pick you up by 8 alright?"

Clyde simply nodded and folded his arms on top of his desk and laid his head down. Tweek's eyes frantically gazed across all of us and then said, "D-Does anyone know what's for lunch t-todAY!?"

Soooo that is where I am stopping this chapter at for now! Lol I tried to end it with Tweek's adorableness xD But as you can see that didn't cut the tension between the boys. Keep Reviewing, favoriting, subscribing and all that jazz :D Even inbox me some suggestions on the story because that would be very helpful for me c: THANKS FOR READING


End file.
